


Lolipop Parks And A Girl Named Candy

by Lady_MidnightII



Category: Born to Die - Lana Del Rey (Album), Lolita (1997), Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: F/M, I Blame Nabokov, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), It's Poetry, Mild Plagiarism Oops, Not What It Looks Like, References to Shakespeare, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_MidnightII/pseuds/Lady_MidnightII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homage to Lolita, Lana Del Rey, and The Killers, in its own way.  From Dolores' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolipop Parks And A Girl Named Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, already, mild plagiarism oops, but I know you guys know I didn't come up with the whole stars and the cars and the barmen, that was totes Nabokov, and velvet night I might as well credit to Lana, cause, y'know. Also Shakespeare, the whole Romeo and Juliet quote thing. As for the Killers thing, they also have a really classic Americana thing going on too that makes me think of Lolita, so, yeah. I just own the poem guys, nothing more. Yay, no suing! :3  
> R.R., if you are so inclined.

* * *

Riviera White Knight, you were my sunlight in the velvet night,

my cherry kiss when my cherie went amiss

you plant your seedy love in my snowy skin, a dimpled cherry glazed in milkiest

sin,

for the first time, too confused to be a crime, align, o stars and scars,

love doesn't grow in the winter, it grows in spring,

a dark mark, a chain of black pearl,

stained,

oh, hark! is that the lark, dear, I hear, Dawn’s first rosy curl?

Flee from sunlight, we'll meet again, soon, when the night rides high, our

figures silhouetted by the moon.

Your love for me was wild as the open plains,

nigh, crazier than a loon, a suffocating cocoon,

I loved you more than a Mars bar, and that part isn't the lie.

My love was a song, a sweet refrain

like candy apples, an ode

that rode with the stars and the cars and

the barmen out on the open road when you called me Carmen

where we drove through Colorado,

Reno, Casino Casanova Rio

O Bella Mio California Cancion, but oh, my love, that was the last you ever saw of me,

now you’re all alone,

I whirled away on the dusty air of a tornado, colder than helado, a twister, borne astray

by that Huntsman of most dark Enchantments,

lured with a lollipop redder

than poppies in a park of larks and

stark amusements, a whisper of words,

a twisted attachment, infatuation, hesitation,

captured, misused, misled, serial, familiar,

enraptured, endangered in danger with no one a stranger, I was always

 

\--Yours affectionately,

    Candy


End file.
